1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ash tray, and more particularly to an ash tray which can sanitarily control as well as automatically extinguish a smoking cigarette butt when it is put in the ash tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ash tray is used to put and keep cigarette butts or cigarette ashes therein. The conventional ash tray has a protrusion 20 which is protruded in the up direction in order to be extinguished by rubbing the lighted cigarette on the center of a container 10 in which cigarette butts or cigarette ashes are received as shown in FIG. 1.
However, such an ash tray was complicated and inconvenient because the lighted cigarette was rubbed on the protrusion extinguish it. In the case of extinguishing the light of a cigarette as above, the light of a cigarette is sparked on the outside of the container. Further, in the case of leaving the light of a cigarette thoroughly not extinguished, it can cause a fire In addition, in the case of touching the container due to carelessness, cigarette butts or cigarette ashes filled in the container may be scattered.